


Everything

by FelineFeral



Series: iTunes Song Meme [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, Gen, Loki Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineFeral/pseuds/FelineFeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki’s won the battle. So why does he feel so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a music challenge I did with a friend. The rules were to shuffle iTunes and write for the length of the song. This was the result for _Everything You Ever_ from Dr. Horrible’s Song-along Blog. I own neither _The Avengers_ nor _Everything You Ever_.

Loki looked at the destruction of New York from the remains of Stark tower. He had won, the Avengers were defeated and the Earth was his and the Chautari’s. His brother lie dead at his feet, the rest of the so-called team scattered around. They had been all too easy to defeat, it almost hadn’t been a challenge. 

Instead of feeling superior and satisfied with his victory he felt nothing. Looking to his brother’s body Loki instead, felt strangely empty.


End file.
